Voices
by gorillaz
Summary: roswell...............from a different view?


Title: Voices Author: Gorillaz Disclaimer: I don't own any of it Summary: I based it on Macross plus  
  
Part 1  
  
Antar 2088 A.D.  
  
"You guys those things are never gonna fly, you do know that?," exclaims Liz as she helps carry the contraption up the hill. Liz sighs as she looks at the sign that has big blue letters that say "STAR HILL".  
  
"I can just feel it Liz, this baby's gonna fly this year," screams Max from the top of the hill. "I've got this knew design and everything."  
  
"If anyone's gonna soar with the birds today its gonna be me dude," Michael sets his so called flying machine on the ground. "Max my man, if you think that thing's gonna fly I doubt it, your wings are way too large." Michael smirks and continues, "I mean the weight alone is gonna bring you down."  
  
"Well at least it looks better than that flying box of yours." Max retorts. Liz holds a hand to her mouth to hold back her laughter, because Michael's machine looks pretty much like a box with wings.  
  
"Hahahahahaha, wooohoooo," Michael yells sarcastically as he stares at Liz.  
  
"Sorry Michael, well I mean you guys do this like every year and the same thing happens, you guys fall flat on your faces." Liz pauses then continues, "Why don't you guys just give it up already."  
  
"Well Liz, giving up is not in my blood, I never fail at anything," Max answers. "Besides I've got to learn to fly sometime, I plan to be a squadron pilot one day."  
  
"oh yeah, is that so" Liz says, "Max the day you become a squadron pilot, I'll be a famous singer,"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence....... Liz don't you have faith in me" Max replies.  
  
"Of course I do Max," answers Liz.  
  
"I believe in you too, Liz you've got a beautiful voice I'm sure you're gonna be a famous singer one day," Max answers.  
  
"Thanks," Liz whispers like she doesn't believe him..  
  
"It's only the truth Liz, besides that just means I'm gonna be a squadron pilot right," Max smirks at Liz.  
  
"Let's get goin you fools," Michael yells. "The wind is startin to get heavy."  
  
"k lets go, I don't plan on fallin on my face this year." Max starts pedaling in his machine.  
  
"hey wait up." Michael starts pedaling his box with wings.  
  
As they move Liz starts to sing. The wind is blowing and her hair is flying all around her face, she moves it to see.  
  
  
  
The first words in my dreams I could clearly see were right beyond the skies beautiful and sad is this story I tell over winged birds in the sky  
  
  
  
Max is having trouble pedaling the thing and starts to think that maybe Michael is right and the thing is too heavy. But he is then proven wrong as he starts to rise from the ground and leaves Michael who has just fallen flat on his face. "I'm going to fly I'm really going to fly." yells Max not waiting to get to excited until he is well in the air, "Whhhoooooooooo, I'm flying, I'm actually flying."  
  
Liz sees this and tries to follow him as he soars in the air. Michael gets up from where he fell and follows Liz.  
  
"Oh my gosh Michael he actually did it look," says a smiling Liz as she watches Max.  
  
"I don't believe it...... that piece of junk actually fly's," Michael remarks as he drops the broken pieces of his flying box.  
  
Max lands, "whoooohooo yeaaaaaaah I was actually up there, tell me it wasn't a dream Liz."  
  
"It wasn't" Liz answers. Liz shrieks as Max picks her up and twirls her around.  
  
"It was so amazing guys you don't know how it feels," Max says "I could see  
  
right beyond the sky, like it wasn't just the sky anymore, it's my destiny I just know it is." He looks at Liz with the brightest smile.  
  
"Max I'm so jealous..... that musta been so amazing you gotta take me up there with you one day." asks Liz. She then proceeds to punch him in the arm.  
  
"Don't worry Liz, I promise I'll take you up there one day," Max replies and when Liz is not looking he rubs his arm. "Ow".  
  
"I gotta give it to you man, you proved me wrong," Michael extends his hand to Max and they shake. Max and Liz help pick up the broken pieces of Michaels machine. The three figures walk back down the hill together.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
Asteroid Base 2098 A.D.  
  
"I'm coming behind the target right now," yells Max through the speaker. Max fires his lazer cannons and hits his intended target. "yeah, got one of the bastards, Valk2 I'm goin in for the leader back me up." Max sets his squadron jet to overdrive.  
  
"Starhill we've got your backup up ready." answers the speaker, "proceed when ready."  
  
Max finally has the leader in sight. "Damn it I can't get a lock on, I need more time Valk2." Max continues to follow the renegade zentraedi leader.  
  
"Starhill you've got two other attack jets on your back, you've got to get rid of them first or you'll get shot." Valk replies.  
  
"Screw that Valk two, if I do that I'll lose the squad leader." Max screams.  
  
"Damn it Max there are at least seventy other enemy jets out here what's it gonna matter, it's way too dangerous." Valk yells. "We've got men hear who need your help, don't let your hot head get in the way."  
  
"You don't understand how the zentraedi work" Max answers. BoOm! BoOm!. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit."  
  
"MAAAAAAAX, MAAAAAAAAAAAAX," yells Valk.  
  
"I'm fine I'm fine, it was just a close call, they've got inverse flight cannons on their tails." Max answers as he maneuvers around floating debris.  
  
"Max you crazy bastard, just forget about the leader I'm afraid the next thing you find out will be the last thing," Valk replies. " shit now you got me screwin up my codenames."  
  
"I said you don't understand how the zentraedi work." BoOm!!! Max avoids another cannon fire, "Once you take out the squadron leader the whole squadron will flee." Max regains sight of the zentraedi leader. He reaches up on his flight helmet to pull down his firing goggles. "Lock" Max yells as he presses the trigger. "gotcha." The zentraedi's ship explodes in flames, and as if on cue the rest of its squadron flees the area. "whooohooooooo yeaaaaaaah" Max screams in victory.  
  
"Damn it you were right Max," yells Valk as he removes his firing goggles to get a better view in disbelief.  
  
"Why do you doubt me Sean." Max says sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up you cocky bastard." yells valk  
  
"Hahahaha...........Vakyrie squadron this is your leader Starhill........ the area is cleared I repeat the area is cleared........ return to base." Max says as he makes a 180 with his jet. As Max sees the base come into view he sighs at another mission survived.  
  
********************************************  
  
At the base their is a chorus of cheers for the returning squadron. Celebration is ready for their recent victory. As they are hanging up their flight suits a couple of the men pick up Max on their shoulders and then release him.  
  
"I've gotta give it to you Max that was some smart fighting out there," says Sean. "But Man you almost gave me a heart attack. "  
  
"Hahaha.......thanks anyway Sean," Max, "But I would've been a sitting duck if it wasn't for your back up."  
  
"What's with all the emotions," Alex says while pretending to wipe a tear from his face, "I think I'm gonna cry."  
  
"Shut up Alex," Sean voices. Max just laughs at his flight crew.  
  
"Maxwell Evans sir," yells a tall lanky man.  
  
"Yes," Max replies as he removes his flight suit.  
  
"The general wants to see you at his desk immediately."  
  
Max gives his squadron a toast then heads towards the generals room. There he sees a frowning general. "What's new," Max thinks to himself "that face is permanently like that."  
  
"Take a seat" says the general.  
  
"May I ask why I'm here sir." asks Max.  
  
"I will get to that later sergeant, first off I want to congratulate you on a job well done." replies the general.  
  
"Thank you sir....... but my squadrons also to thank." answers Max confused  
  
because the general has never complimented him.  
  
"There is a project where they are testing new prototypes for the latest jet...... the YF series." The general grabs a folder and hand sit to Max , "they want me to send them my best pilot to test fly these prototypes." The general pauses then continues, "so I'm sending you sergeant."  
  
"Wow this seems like a great project," Max says as he reads the information in the folder. There are pictures of two jet models one slightly different from the other.  
  
"So you accept........well then you star testing on Antar tomorrow." says an ecstatic general.  
  
"AAANTAR" Max yells.  
  
"Why is there something wrong sergeant," asks the general.  
  
"Um sorry sir.....but is it possible to decline the offer." Max pleads.  
  
"Max there is a sure medal for you if you do this," the general replies.  
  
"I'm not in it for the medals sir," Max answers keeping his head down.  
  
"Listen Max, you do have the right to decline but I'm gonna tell you this," the general looks out the window and Max follows suit, they look at a base full of men some of whom are injured lying on stretchers. "This prototype is very important, it could be a key to winning this war........ they want my best I think they should get the best, because if there is a chance that his could be the answer to winning the war I think it's worth it."  
  
Max thinks about the generals words that have really affected him and says, "I'll take it sir, I won't fail you."  
  
"Then you are dismissed, you leave in 12 hours have your things ready by then." replies the general not taking the chance that Max will change his mind.  
  
"YES SIR" answers Max. As he gets ready to return to Antar after seven years.  
  
************************************************  
  
Antar present  
  
Max enters the conference room where the meeting is being held. He was given a blue jumpsuit as soon as he entered the base. As he looks around the table he notices people in red and blue jumpsuits. He takes his seat on the blue side.  
  
"Hello I am glad you could all be here today, I am general Milard and I will be judging the outcome of this project." speaks the general "Blue team you will be in charge of the YF 19 a stealth fighter, and red team you will be in charge of the YF 21 brainwave controlled fighter."  
  
"Blue team this is your test pilot Maxwell Evans," yells the generals assistant, "He has earned his right to be here and he has won many battles for the vakyrie squadron."  
  
Max notices a young kid staring at him and say, "what?"  
  
"Nothing, I've heard a lot about you and your a hotshot, you better not ruin this project for us." The kid continues to stare him down.  
  
"Run along little boy, shouldn't you be at school or something," Max says sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you know why I'm here?" The kid yells.  
  
"I don't know maybe your Milards son," Max declares. Max hears laughter coming from beside him. It's a short blonde girl. "What's so funny miss......." Max looks at her name tag then continues, "Harding?"  
  
"His name is Kyle Valenti.......he is a child prodigy and the engineer of the YF 19." The girls says, "and call me Tess." She flashes him a smile.  
  
"What that kid!!!" Max yells looking unbelievably at her.  
  
"hhmmmff," The general coughs to get their attention, "can we continue now Mr. Evans."  
  
"Yes...sorry sir." Max replies and puts his head down. As Kyle smirks at him.  
  
"ok.......red team you are in charge of the YF 21, it is the new experimental fighter that uses brain patterns to control it, your test pilot has not arrived yet bu..." the general is interrupted by the door opening. "ahh, here he is , this is your test pilot Michael Guerin." At that moment Max pops his head up shocked. Michael has the same face written on him. "Mister Guerin would you care to take a seat."  
  
"Yes sir.... sorry I'm late my flight got delayed." Michael replies and takes his seat in the red section.  
  
"Both teams will be judged on the flying skills of their prototype," the general shows a projection image of both planes. "You will have daily flight tests starting tomorrow, and you will also face head to head combat against each other, with unarmed weapons." The general pauses then continues, "The team that I feel has the better prototype will get the grant and will be able to start production immediately."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, the test pilot you have there is a hothead and can't control his emotions, it's no match." Michael speaks. CRaSh!!! Max pounds his hand into the computer in front of him. Max stares Michael down. And proceeds to leave the room before he does something stupid.  
  
"Do they know each other?" Tess whispers to Kyle.  
  
"Seems like it," Kyle responds worried about his new pilot.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Medal for bravery for his achievements on the Vakyrie asteroid base," Michael reads off his computer screen preparing for the matchup. "Has seven years experience in the battlefield." Michael tries to straighten his forehead from wrinkling in worry. He assumed that Max would be easy to manipulate and he was right at the conference. But went to the squadron flight center anyways to look at his experience and he had a suprisingly good record on him. Michael starts to rub his head as he starts to feel a headache coming along. But the headache gets more intense. He starts to lose his composure and can't concentrate and struggles to reach in his drawer. He pulls out a bottle of pills and immediately takes one and relaxes. Michael sighs in relief.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"I've almost got the hang of this thing," Max yells into the speaker. "I think I can complete the maneuver this time." He set the jet into overdrive. "Man the G forces in this plane are incredible."  
  
"Max you are overexerting the engine there is no way you can complete the move on you first time out its way too dangerous," yells Kyle as he anxiously watches on the screen. "he's crazy the guy is crazy," Kyle speaks to Tess.  
  
"With all that flight experience I'm sure he knows what he's doing," replies Tess as she also anxiously stares at the screen.  
  
"Don't worry kid I know what I'm doing," Max explains and starts to perform the maneuver. "piece of cake." He manages to get the plane around the hurdle then proceeds to do a 360. But as he is rising the tail of his plane catches the ground and he goes plummeting down the hill. The plane is destroyed in a million pieces.  
  
"ERROR MISSION FAILED," says the computer screen.  
  
"Max dammit you better not do that on the real flight," Kyle yells into the  
  
speaker.  
  
"That simulator is nothing like the real thing," Max states, "when I'm really up there it'll be a different story."  
  
"I'm serious Max the whole team is counting on you," proclaims Kyle. "Don't  
  
screw up." He glares at Max then starts up the simulator again, "OK let's try this again and Max take it seriously this time."  
  
"Sorry no can do, I'm done for today," Max voices.  
  
"What are you talking about we've hardly even begun," Kyle yells.  
  
"I can't I'm taking the rest of the day off, I can't work like this," Max replies.  
  
"You have got to be....KIDDING ME .....Max the whole world..." He is cut off by Max.  
  
"LOOK KYLE I just got here today and I haven't gotten any sleep for the last 48 hours.........I am no use to you or anyone else like this so I suggest you let it go." Max explains. "I'm going for a motorcycle ride." He looks at Tess who is hard at work, "Hey Tess care to join me."  
  
Tess looks up at him and smiles, "Um sure I was just about finished anyways." She closes her computer and follows Max out the door.  
  
"Later Kyle," Max says with a wave.  
  
***************************************  
  
"whooohoooooooo," Max yells as he is speeding across the freeway.  
  
"MAX MAX what are you doing," Tess is scared at the speed he is going.  
  
"Relax Tess I know what I'm doing just have some fun," Max replies.  
  
"Sorry I'm just not used to going this fast," Tess states, "So Max where'd you learn to ride."  
  
"Well.....I didn't tell you but I used to live here," Max replies , "I used to live right across that river over there." He points across the river.  
  
"Really why didn't you tell me that," Tess grabs on tighter as Max makes a turn. "You're a crazy driver you know that."  
  
"Hahahaha......I guess that's what happens when you become a jet pilot.......you just get used to speed." Max explains. "So what exactly do you do for the team."  
  
"Well I'm the flight coordinator and I look over the test flight areas." replies Tess. "It can get very frustrating sometimes."  
  
"I'm sure it can........do you ev....." Max hears music coming from the radio its a womans voice. "Wow this is a great song." Max states almost hypnotized by the voice.  
  
"I know isn't it.... I love it too," Tess replies.  
  
"She sounds like a friend of mine," Max says in wonderment.  
  
"You wish...... but that's impossible cause she isn't human," Tess explains.  
  
"Wadda you mean?" Max asks as he pulls another turn.  
  
"That's Shay Shap and she's a robot," states Tess.  
  
"Oh I see," Max agrees confused.  
  
******************************************  
  
Press conference Earth.  
  
"Where's Shay Shap?" a reporter asks.  
  
"I'm Shay's owner Dan Raymond, she is still getting ready for her performance on Antar," Dan looks at the woman beside him and says, "this is Shay's producer Liz Parker and she will answer all the questions you have."  
  
"Ms. Parker are you ready for Shay's first performance on Antar?" a reporter asks.  
  
"Yes Shay is very excited about this upcoming performance." Liz says shyly.  
  
"Is it really possible for a robot to have emotions," another reporter asks.  
  
"Yes Shay has all the emotion's that we humans have and she would be hurt if she heard you asked that question," Liz replies and the whole conference room laughs with her.  
  
"Will this show be as explosive as all her performances are known for," someone asks.  
  
"Yes we have something different planned for you, I sure it will be a great show," Liz responds. "Maybe even better than her normal performances."  
  
****************************************  
  
Michael is in the cafeteria with the rest of his team. After a hard days work he is happy to finally get a break He grabs some lunch and heads to the table.  
  
"Hey did you hear the news," his tablemate asks him.  
  
"No I didn't," Michael replies and takes a bite of his sandwich. Someone switches on the television.  
  
"The blue team got screwed over, their pilot just left all of a sudden," the person starts to laugh, "We've got this project down, I'm sure it will be easy to win the grant."  
  
"We better not underestimate them," Michael states while finishing off his sandwich, "you never know what they've got under their slee......" Michael suddenly hears a familiar voice coming from the television. He turns around to see who it is. He is startled by what he sees. "Liz."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Part 2  
  
Shay appears outside the Antar Concert Hall in her limo. There are thousands of fans cheering her name wanting her autograph. Shay appears to be a mysterious black box with a red flowing cape on it. She floats toward the entrance and enters the stadium. Liz is right behind Shay the whole time. There are camera snaps everywhere as her bodyguards prevent anyone from following inside.  
  
"Liz glad to see that you're finally here," Dan says while hooking Shay up to the sound system.  
  
"Yeah there was lots of traffic sorry we're late," Liz responds. As she sees someone approach her.  
  
"Hello my name is Courtney and I am the event coordinator for the stadium,"  
  
Courtney says in a very cheery voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you Courtney," Liz shakes her hand.  
  
"We fired two roadies because they were slacking off, but don't worry we've  
  
already hired replacements," Courtney pauses and then continues, "Oh and that taxi that you want is waiting outside for you."  
  
They continue the sound test with Shay and Liz leaves for her taxi.  
  
*************************************  
  
"So where are we headed to miss," the driver asks her.  
  
"Um could you take me to the Maymount hotel first," Liz asks.  
  
"Sure thing maam," the driver proceeds to drive the car.  
  
"Everything's changed so much," Liz speaks to the driver.  
  
"Yeah they've done a lot of work to this city," the driver replies. "Lots of new buildings and stuff."  
  
"Yeah its totally knew to me...um," Liz pauses then continues what she was going to say. "Um has Star hill changed at all."  
  
"Well last time I checked it looked exactly the same," the driver states. "It's about one of the only things that hasn't changed." the driver laughs as he makes another turn.  
  
*************************************  
  
Max and Tess are outside an ice-cream shop.  
  
"I just don't know how you can listen to music coming from a robot," Max states, "I mean is it even considered music anymore." Max takes another sip of his cherry coke.  
  
"Well I guess you don't hear a lot of music up there in space," Tess laughs, "You don't get caught up with all the news that's happening down here.  
  
"Yeah that's true we really don't have much time to watch television with all the fighting going on around us," Max replies. "It feels like I've been away for decades, I've got a lot of catching up to do." Max smirks at her.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of fighting, don't you ever just want to take a break from all of that," Tess asks, "Don't you ever just give up."  
  
"Sorry Tess but failure is not in my blood," Max replies," and yes......sometimes I do feel like giving up, but then I know that there are people who are counting on me and I can't fail them." Max finishes his coke and throws it in the garbage can, "So how about I get to know you a little better." Max playfully winks at her.  
  
"How about we visit Star hill," Tess asks while finishing off her ice- cream. I've heard there is a great view there."  
  
"Um I don't think that's a good idea," Max responds seriously. "It's getting late anyways."  
  
"Oh come on Max just have a little fun," Tess says imitating Max. "Besides maybe you can get to know me a little better." She winks at him.  
  
************************************************  
  
Star Hill  
  
Liz observes the amazing view from Star hill. She sees a bird perched on a pole and watches as it fly's toward its flock. She looks into the sky like she's reminiscing.  
  
"Liz," someone says from behind her. She turns around and is surprised by who she sees.  
  
"Michael," she replies surprised, "Hey."  
  
"Hey," he responds.  
  
"How did you know I would be here," she asks him.  
  
"Well I saw you on t.v.......... and I knew that you wouldn't leave Antar without coming here." He says while he looks her in the eyes.  
  
"So what are you doing back on Antar anyways," she asks him  
  
"Well I'm the new test pilot for a project they have here," responds Michael.  
  
"I still remember when we used to go up here every year," Liz says while looking down.  
  
"I know me too." Michael replies. "It seems like everything's change so much." Michael looks into the sky. "So do you still sing?"  
  
"No," she replies but tries to put on mock happiness, "But I am in the music industry, I'm Shay Shap's producer, we're holding a concert here on Antar.....you should come see it, it's ver.........," before she can finish Michael grabs her in an embrace. He has tears in his eyes.  
  
"Liz just forget what happened in the past.......you've just got to forg........" they are interrupted by a light that flashes past them. It's the sound of an engine.  
  
"See I told you Tess it's way too dark to see anything," Max says.  
  
Liz is shocked to see who it is and steps away from Michael. She turns around and starts to speak. "Max."  
  
"Liz." Max says in disbelief.  
  
"So....... long time no see." she looks at Tess and says, "aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
"Liz...Tess....Tess....Liz," Max says. Tess and Liz shyly say hi to each other.  
  
"So Liz I didn't know that you're with Michael now," Max says sarcastically  
  
witnessing the hug.  
  
"What are you doing here Max why did you have come back," Michael yells. "you're going to destroy things again." Michael picks Max up by the collar. Max jumps away.  
  
"Look who can't control their emotions now," Max yells. Which just enrages Michael who takes a swing at Max. Max ducks. And proceeds to take a swing himself.  
  
"STOP IT," Liz yells stepping in front to Michael to shield him from Max's punch. Max stops immediately.  
  
"Now your protecting him," Max voices, "Some things never change."  
  
Liz runs away from the two.  
  
"I won't let you have her," Michael states looking Max in the eyes.  
  
"You know what I want Michael.....I want the project," Max replies, "I'm outta here." He then leaves on his motor cycle. Knowing that Michael is staring him down.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Michael and Max are both in the air. Michael is piloting the YF 21 while Max is asked to pilot the VF 11 only to videotape the test. A bunch of drone planes are sent out to fire blank missiles at Michael.  
  
"Lets show them what we can really do," Michael says to his plane. The drones fire and hundreds of missiles are launched at Michael. "computer predict missiles flight path." The computer shows all the missiles directions. Michael then proceeds to evade all the missiles. Max is shocked by the move. Michael then switches his plane to firing mode. He proceeds to destroy all the drones except for one. The missiles switch course and are headed for Max.  
  
"Don't worry Max the missiles are harmless," Tess says through the speaker.  
  
"you don't need to evade them you're not in the YF 19."  
  
"Hey if Michael can do it then so can I," Max responds and heads in the missiles direction. He is able to evade all the missiles as well but loses a booster rocket on the way.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," yells Michael. He starts to feel the headache coming on again. Michael screams in frustration and has a flashback.  
  
Liz is covering her body and crying while Max is at her side.  
  
Michael's plane does a nose dive and is plummeting fast.  
  
"Max save him now!" the general orders. Max proceeds to nose-dive with it and swoops under Michael and cushions him inches from the ground. Michael wakes up from his trance and notices that Max just saved him. Michael wonders what would happen if his plane thrust downwards. His plane does and sends Max crashing into the ground. Max not seriously harmed is able to escape the wreckage and sees Michael hovering on top of him. He stares at the plane in disbelief.  
  
**************************************** The Hangar  
  
"What the hell was that," Max grabs Michael and turns him around. Michael just smirks at him.  
  
"Hey I'm surprised that you're still alive," Michael says. Max glares at him..  
  
"You did it on purpose didn't you, you actually tried to kill me," Max yells.  
  
"It was an accident," Michael says and walks off.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Liz we're ready for the rehearsal," Dan says. Liz walks up to a table in the room and two men put a helmet with wires on her head. They proceed to hook her up to Shay.  
  
"How long do you think we can keep fooling the public," Liz asks Dan.  
  
"As long as we have to, the people think that Shay actually has human emotions, if anyone ever found out we'd be a fresh target for the press." responds Dan. "The actual A.I. program is almost complete.....when that is finished Shay will be as human as you and me." Dan starts the program. "Until then no one can know that Shay is really controlled by you."  
  
"I understand," answers Liz. They finish the rehearsal. The concert is about to begin.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"I can't believe you actually dragged me hear," Max voices as he enters the  
  
building.  
  
"Come on you'll enjoy it, Shay Shabs concerts are known for entertainment,"  
  
Tess replies. "Besides you did say you liked her voice."  
  
Max and Tess Get to their seats and wait. The concert hall is huge with thousands of fans in attendance.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Base  
  
"The footage here says the YF 21 pushed down the plane," Milard tells Michael. "The YF 21 is controlled by your brain waves so you must have ordered it."  
  
"It was an accident sir I am telling you the truth," Michael pleads.  
  
"And around the time you started to nose dive it shows an abnormal brainwave pattern, is the YF affecting your head?" questions the general.  
  
"I'm sure it was a malfunction sir." Michael responds.  
  
"You're positive," asks the general as someone enters the room.  
  
"Positive." returns Michael.  
  
"Michael this is Dr. Worth and he will investigate your physical condition," says the general, "you are dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir," Michael proceeds to leave with the doctor.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The concert begins. The crowd is amazed by the light spectacle. The whole crowd has bracelets that were given at the door to calculate their excitement level. Shay starts to sing and appears as a computer generated image of an angel. There are holographic images everywhere. Shay continues to sing. The background slowly changes from the forest to the sea. Shays form changes from an angel to a mermaid. Fireworks are shot everywhere and the crowd erupts.  
  
"Crowd excitement level is at 80%," Courtney tells a pleased Dan.  
  
As the concert continues the crowd is getting louder. Shay splits herself into five versions and flies around the crowd. Huge beams of light are shot around the stadium in different colors. As the last song is about to end Shay returns back to only one form. She starts to fly through the crowd as she sings.  
  
Liz can see everything that Shay sees as they are telepathically linked during the program. She looks around the crowd and stops at an image. It's Max.  
  
The mermaid heads toward someone in the crowd. Max is startled when the hologram looks at him. Shay continues towards Max and Max is standing still entranced by the hologram. Shay starts to sing.  
  
we can never tell promised we did what would've been we cannot know but when there's hurt we have to see that together we must not be  
  
The hologram then proceeds to cup his face with her hands, she inches closer to his face and lightly kisses him. The hologram disappears.  
  
Liz jerks up from the room. She is shocked by what Shay just did. This truly disturbs her that she lost control of Shay so easily. The concert has ended end everyone returns home.  
  
******************************************  
  
Liz is walking towards her hotel room. And is met by Dan.  
  
"What happened out there Liz," asks Dan.  
  
"I'm sorry Dan somehow I lost control of her." answers Liz.  
  
"We can't slip up again the public might become aware that Shay's AI is incomplete," Dan says, "We've got to perform better next time."  
  
"Don't worry Dan it won't happen again," Liz responds.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Max is preparing for the FY 19's test flight. He is raising his hands in the sky pretending its his plane, he is planning his maneuvers. Kyle looks at him worriedly like he's just gone insane.  
  
"It's beautiful," Max says.  
  
"What's beautiful," Kyle asks  
  
"Your plane, it's beautiful," Max answers feeling the planes contour.  
  
"Yeah I know and I want it to stay that way after this test flight," Kyle responds.  
  
Max gets into the plane and takes off. He starts to do the stunts he practiced with his hands.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Kyle asks and is about to have a heart attack with the stunts Max is pulling.  
  
"Wait a minute, computer enlarge the camera view," Tess says. The camera enlarges the view. Everyone is surprised. Max has drawn a picture of a bird with his rocket smoke. The staff of New Edwards base looks on.  
  
Michael is launched with the YF 21. The two planes will perform tests with each other. First there is target practice, then flying maneuver's. Throughout the day Max's plane performs better than Michael's.  
  
*************************************  
  
A happy Max exits his plane. His team congratulates him on his successful testing.  
  
The general's assistant approaches him and says, "Sir the general wants to see you in his office immediately."  
  
Max follows the assistant and enters the generals room. There he sees a frowning general. Max tries not to laugh at the coincidences.  
  
"Max that was a good showing out there," the general says.  
  
"thank you sir.......but my crew is also to thank," Max says.  
  
"But it was reckless, I don't want to see that recklessness again," the general yells.  
  
"But sir I put on a good testing," Max pleads.  
  
"That does not matter.......recklessness brings on stupidity," the general points at the door, "you are dismissed sergeant."  
  
"YES SIR", Max yells. An angry Max leaves the room.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Michael is doing a check of the weapons inventory for the YF 21. He has to make sure that everything is working right. The test next day requires blank ammunition. The two planes will go head to head.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Dan is waitin in a dark alleyway. A figure approaches and hands him a mysterious box. "Everything is in here right."  
  
"Yes," the figure responds.  
  
"Finally...... it can be completed," Dan sighs then walks away.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Liz knocks on the door of a house. After a few seconds someone opens it.  
  
"Maria," Liz exclaims.  
  
"Liz," Maria yells as they both hug. She usher's Liz into the house. "It's been so long since I last saw you." Maria pauses then continues, "I mean it's like you just disappeared."  
  
"Sorry for not visiting sooner," Liz shyly responds.  
  
"It's OK we've got a lot of catching up to do chica," Maria starts cleaning up the living room, "guess what."  
  
"What," Liz responds.  
  
"I got married," Maria says. "You'll never guess who."  
  
"I have no ide......," just then a man enters the room. Liz looks up to see, "H.... Hi Brodi."  
  
***************************************  
  
Liz, Maria and Brodi reminisce about highschool. They laugh at some of the times they had before. Brodi sets up the karaoke machine. He starts to sing and Maria joins him. Liz has a short flashback.  
  
"We promise to always protect you Liz," Max and Michael say.  
  
"Liz.......LIZ," Maria shouts. Liz finally looks at her, "what happened there you blanked out for a sec."  
  
"Sorry I was just thinking," replies Liz and takes a sip of her drink.  
  
"What happened Liz?" Maria asks.  
  
"Whadda you mean," Liz asks hoping to delay the inevitable.  
  
"I mean you, Max and Michael used to be the best of friends," Maria pauses then continues, "and then one day you all just split up."  
  
"It's a long story Maria," Liz says, "I've left it behind me."  
  
"Well we've got all day," Maria states.  
  
"Sorry but I don't want to talk about it." responds Liz.  
  
"Ok no prob," Maria replies not wanting to make her friend feel uncomfortable.  
  
Maria and Brodi start to sing karaoke again. After a while Maria notices that Liz has not sung yet. "Come on Liz it's your turn now." Maria says.  
  
"It's alright Maria," replies Liz.  
  
"Oh come on Liz you love to sing why don't just sing a little," Maria says.  
  
"No it's okay," Liz responds.  
  
"It doesn't even have to be karaoke then," Maria turns off the t.v., "you can sing us that song you wrote....what was it called again....oh yeah voices."  
  
"I SAID NO," Liz yells. She immediately feels embarrassed by her loss of composure. She calms down, "Sorry but I just don't sing anymore."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Max walks into Kyle's office and sneaks up on him. "whadda you doin," Max says. Kyle quickly turns his head.  
  
"Don't scare me like that ," he yells. "I was able to hack into some of Shay Shap's programming."  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" Max asks.  
  
"Well I am known as one of the greatest hackers in the world," Kyle smirks, "if I couldn't get into Shay's programming my ego would seriously be hurt."  
  
"I see," Max answers. Max looks at the holographic image that shows up on Kyle's computer. The image begins to move around. It forms into an angel than a mermaid. Max stares at Shay's face, she turns and looks at him. Max jumps back in shock, the hologram seemed to actually notice him. Someone walks into the room.  
  
"Maxwell Evans," the lady asks.  
  
"Yes," Max replies.  
  
"You have a telephone call for you." she says.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
**********************************  
  
"Hello who is this?" Max asks.  
  
"Hey it's me Maria," Maria is sitting on her porch.  
  
"MARIA, hey I haven't talked to you in soooo long," Max answers.  
  
"Hey Max........Um Liz is also here and we've done some catching up.......you should come over too," Maria says while fidgeting with the phone.  
  
"........um....I.... I would Maria but I gotta finish all this work for tomorrow," Max's replies, "It's really critical that I get it done today."  
  
"Listen Max, Liz isn't acting like herself right now," Maria responds, "She's really uptight about a lot of stuff."  
  
"Sorry Maria but this is really important," Max crouches on the ground with the phone.  
  
"And Liz isn't!" Maria retaliates, "Max did you know she doesn't even sing anymore......I mean she's a producer and everything but that's it........what happened to the girl who loved to sing."  
  
"I can't answer tha....," Max pauses then continues, "because I don't know why?"  
  
"Max I think you should come she's acting really strange," Maria says.  
  
"Sorry," Max replies.  
  
"MAX," Maria screams.  
  
"I can't Maria," Max puts his head down.  
  
"Well I guess that you don't care if Michael gets her," Maria retorts.  
  
Liz is opens the door to get some fresh air and hears Maria's last line. She quickly leaves the house.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Antar Concert Hall  
  
Liz is lying on a couch in Shay's control room. And she's crying. "Why did it have to be this way," she says. "I hate this, I hate my old songs, and I hate all of Shay's songs." She throws a chair at the wall. "Why can't things just go back to the way they were." she yells at the top of her lungs then collapses on the couch, tired from exhaustion. Shay appears in the back of the room.  
  
*************************************************  
  
BeEp! BeEp! Max's answering machine suddenly turns on. Max walks up to it and listens to the message. "There will be a fire at concert hall.....there will be a fire at the concert hall." Max takes a second to let it sink in. He quickly grabs his jacket and runs out the door.  
  
*************************************************  
  
RiNg! RiNg! Michael answers the phone in his car. "Hello."  
  
"There will be a fire at the concert hall.....there will be a fire at the concert hall," a voice says. Michael immediately makes at turn towards the concert hall.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You can step into this room now Mr. Raymond," a woman says. Dan enters the  
  
room and stores something into his safety deposit box.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Liz has fallen asleep in the control room. Suddenly sparks appear from the remote deck. A fire breaks loose. There is smoke everywhere. Liz wakes up and tries to get out of the room but the door is locked. She collapses from the fumes.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Max is speeding across the freeway on his motorcycle. He is going way over the speed limit. Sirens are heard coming from behind him. "Shit, the cops are tailin me now." Max screams. "I gotta lose them." Max sets his motorcycle to overdrive.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Michael is the first one to arrive.  
  
"Liz....... LIZ ARE YOU IN THERE," he yells. The door is locked. Michael proceeds to bodycheck the door, but it's no use. He continues doing it anyways even though his arm is starting to bleed. Suddenly the door slides open on its own. Michael runs into the room and sees Liz laying on the ground. He cradles her in his arms and carries her out of the room. Suddenly the fire doors start closing. Michael runs and just gets by before the first one closes, but is caught by the second one. He puts all his strength into it to pull it up. And sneaks both of them out.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Max arrives after the fire has been put out. He asks a fireman what happened.  
  
"Well a fire seems to have started in the control room, but we still don't know the cause of it," the man replies.  
  
"Was there anyone inside?" Max asks.  
  
"Nope there was no one here when we got here." Answers the man.  
  
"OK thanks," Max walks away confused.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Michael takes Liz back to her hotel room. After a while she finally wakes up. She finds Michael at her bedside. "What happened Michael?" Liz asks.  
  
"There was a fire at the concert hall, I was able to save you," Michael answers. Liz notices that he is bleeding.  
  
"Oh my gosh Michael you're bleeding.....here let me help," Liz says concerned.  
  
"No it's OK I'm fine Liz," Michael replies.  
  
"Come on I insist.....here take off your shirt," Liz helps him take off his shirt. She proceeds to bandage his wounds.  
  
"Thanx Liz," Michael says stretching his arms.  
  
"No problem you saved my life," she smirks.  
  
"I guess I should go now," Michael says and proceeds to leave. He hears Liz start to cry. He runs to her and take her in his arms. And Liz cries into his chest. Michael takes her hands in his and intertwines their fingers. They both lay down on the bed.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Max is lying in his room thinking. Images are flying through his head from the past few days. He is confused about the message he received and how it predicted the fire. His thoughts flow back to seeing Liz for the first time in years and he falls asleep.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Did you finish your report doctor," general Milard asks.  
  
"Yes I did," Dr. Worth hands him Michael's folder. "It seems that Mr. Guerin has been suppressing his memories with beta-endorphins."  
  
"Hmmmm interesting." Milard replies. He then starts to shred all the documents. And looks at the doctor. "Proceed with the rest of the report quietly."  
  
"Yes sir," Dr. Worth leaves the room.  
  
********************************************  
  
Max is picking out his lunch at the cafeteria. Tess approaches him. "Hey Max where were you last night, I was trying to get a hold of you."  
  
"It doesn't matter Tess," Max replies sitting at a table.  
  
"You were with that girl last night weren't you," Tess yells.  
  
"No I wasn't.....and her name is Liz," Max retorts, "Why do you care anywa...." Max sees Michael come into the cafeteria. Max walks up to him. "So where were you last night."  
  
"I was busy saving Liz," Michael answers, "there was a fire at the concert hall." Max's back stiffens at the words.  
  
"How did you know to go there?" Max asks.  
  
"It doesn't matter," retorts Michael sarcastically.  
  
"Why do we have to fight over everything Michael?" Max looks him in the eyes, "I mean ever since we were kids its been that way, now it's Liz and this project."  
  
"We only have to fight over the project now." Michael smirks and walks away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
The YF 19 and YF 21 proceed with more test flights. They are doing target practice. Green markers are set across the whole playing field. Max and Michael try to hit the markers as well as avoid each others fire. Both of their planes guns are unloaded and fire paintballs. BoOm!!! Michael hits one.  
  
"YEAH," Michael screams in triumph. "That's one for me Max, damn how did you even get into the Vakyrie squadron you can't hit a marker if it was tied to your gun." Max dives his plane into the ground and hits two markers.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't be talking Mikey," Max laughs into the speaker. The whole red team is hollering in excitement for Max. "That's two for me." Michael grunts in anger he can almost see Max smirking into the speaker.  
  
"Just wait Max......just wait," Michael dives into the ground, "computer predict target locations." The computer shows all the possible locations. BoOm! BoOm! BoOm! Michael proceeds to hit three targets in one swoop. "Wooooohoooo how do you like that now Max." he yells as loud as he can. Michael starts to hears laughing coming from the speaker. "WHAT....... are you goin crazy cause you know you can't win or somethin," Michael screams.  
  
"No it's nothin man......it's nothin," Max explains. After another snicker Michael looks behind his plane. His blood starts to boil, there he sees a big red paintball stain on his left wing, Max must have hit him when he was diving.  
  
"You bastard," Michael yells, "you always gotta be so cocky don't you." Michael starts shooting at Max but Max dodges all of it.  
  
"Hey that's the way I've always been," Max fires back at the YF 21 but misses. "I wouldn't change for anything......," Max pauses then continues, "But I can't say the same thing for other people." Michael and Max are well away from the playing field. They have totally forgot about hitting the markers and are only hitting each other.  
  
"What are you talkin about, if you want to talk about sudden changes think about yourself," Michael replies while doing a 360 with his plane. Max proceeds to do a 360 as well to follow him.  
  
"If you only knew Michael, if you only knew the truth," Max continues to fire at Michael. "You've been hiding from the past as well as me and I'm tired of it, I'M SICK OF IT."  
  
"Well I guess that's your problem then," Michael returns the fire. "Listen all my life you've been takin things from me, and destroying things." Michael fires then continues, "Now it's my turn, Liz is mine and now so will this project."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," Max says, "My team is counting on me and so is my squadron, you're no gettin anythin you bastard." Max is able to trap Michael in between two mountains. Michael is helpless. Michael shuts off the thought control and switches to manual drive. Michael looks straight at the YF 19's gun that is about to fire.  
  
**************************************  
  
General Milard walks into the control room where both teams are cheering their pilot on. "What is going on with all the cheering," he says and continues while yelling, "I demand an answer." Everyone turns around to look at him. BoOoOoOoOoOm! Everyone suddenly looks back to the screen. The YF 19 is lying on the ground with smoke coming out of the cockpit.  
  
***************************************  
  
Liz is about to walk out the door of her hotel room. RiNg! RiNg! Liz turns around and answers the phone. "Hello" she's says, "yes.........yes." Liz stands there with a worried expression on her face.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Max wakes up at the hospital. His vision is blurry. He tries to focus and notices someone in the room. "Hey" he says.  
  
"Hey," she replies shyly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max fidgets with his bedsheet.  
  
"Um....well...I was just leavin my hotel room when I heard the phone ring," she pauses then continues, "It was Tess and she told me about the accident." she shyly smiles at him.  
  
"I see....." Max notices the awkwardness and tries to break it, "So how long have I been here.....One day....two.  
  
"2 weeks," Liz replies.  
  
"TWO WEEKS," Max says in disbelief. Liz can't help but start to laugh at the look on Max's face. "I've got to get out of here." Max tries to get back but Liz stops him.  
  
"No you're not.....you need your rest," Liz says like she's talking to a baby. Max continues to struggle over Liz.  
  
"Come on Liz I feel so imprisoned in here," Max is able to break free from her, he tears off the cords that are on his arm. And pulls Liz with him.  
  
"Where are we going Max," she asks. But Max doesn't answer.  
  
****************************************  
  
New Edwards base  
  
"The inquiry was just sent in sir," the engineer says to the general. "We just finished the report today." He hands a folder to the general. "No clues were found as to why there was live ammunition found in the YF 21." he explains, "The thought control program was turned off just before the incident."  
  
"What do you have to say about that Mr. Guerin," the general asks. "It seems the only culprit here is you."  
  
"General you know my record and I have lots of experience," Michael pauses and continues, "I swear to you the thought control turned off on its own, it's like someone hacked into it."  
  
"So you think someone hacked into the program," the general taps his fingers on his desk.  
  
"Yes...I do.....I mean the red teams engineer is known as one of the best hackers in the world." Michael responds.  
  
"That's a big accusation Mr. Guerin," replies the general while reading the report.  
  
"I'm not accusing the red team sir......I'm just sayin that it could have been anyone," Michael stutters.  
  
"Ok, I read the report and there is no hard evidence on you," the general looks him in the eyes. "I know that you are an honest man...especially from what your other commanding officers have told me." the general gives the folder back to the engineer. "So I am letting you continue with this project."  
  
"You are dismissed," says the general.  
  
"YES SIR," yells Michael.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Tess and Kyle go to the hospital to visit Max. "Max" they both whisper before opening the door to his room. They are shocked to see the cords rip off lying on the ground.  
  
"Man the guy just can't keep still can he," Kyle says sarcastically.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Max takes Liz to a forest. From where they can also see star hill. "Remember when we would go up there every year." Max says.  
  
"Yeah," responds Liz, "I used to get so annoyed at you, when you would drag me here so early in the morning just because that's when the wind was the best." Max and Liz both laugh remembering the past. Max starts chucking rocks into the stream. "you were always so adventurous when we were younger."  
  
"That's just the way I always was I guess," Max looks at Liz seriously, "I still am."  
  
"Why'd you always have to have such a daring attitude," Liz says, "It always annoyed me so much....you don't even know." Max just smirks at her. She starts to get annoyed. "see what I mean."  
  
"Well I am how I am and I wouldn't change that for anybody," Max yells, "Unlike some other people I know."  
  
"what's that supposed to mean," Liz screams at him.  
  
"Listen Liz........ me and you both have given up so much already," Max says.  
  
"I know.....," Liz looks down.  
  
"Remember the ancient story about Eden Liz," Max leans back on a tree. "There were these people who heard about Eden and how it was the most perfect place in the world. There were no hardships or troubles there. You were free, not a care in the world. There were these explorers who did not like how their lives were on Antar, so they left to find Eden."  
  
"What does this have to do about anything Max," Liz asks.  
  
"Don't you see Liz......those explorers gave there whole lives to try and find Eden....." Max pauses then continues, "and before they knew it their own lives had passed them by." Max looks up at the red orange sky. "they never found Eden."  
  
"Sad story," Liz responds.  
  
"See Liz....they were looking to the past for answers," Max says, "they wanted things to return to the way they were before..........they were letting the past control them." Max looks at Liz, "And I don't want to do that anymore. I'm tired of letting the past control me, I don't want to wake up one day and realize my whole life has passed me by." Liz looks up at Max and they lock eyes. The red orange sky reflects in both of their eyes. "I remember when we were younger I promised that I would take you up there with me one day." Max points to the sky. A tear rolls down Liz's cheek from memory. "Well I'm asking you now, will you go with me, will you run with me away from Eden and we can forget about the past and just be together." There is a long pause and Max starts to fear about her answer. A long shadow appears over them. Max and Liz both look up to see a giant sakula bird fly over them.  
  
"Oh wow," Max says trying to change the subject. Tears are threatening to fall from his face from Liz's answer or lack thereof. "I've got to follow it." Max gets on his motor cycle and speeds to follow it. "Don't worry Liz I'll be back." He yells.  
  
"NO, wait for me Max," Liz yells from the top of her lungs, but Max is too far away to hear. "I'll run away with you." she whispers almost like a breath.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"hello this is ANN news and today's top story is the mysterious ghost fighter." a clip is shown on the television. "As you can see...the Vakyrie squadron is headed back to the asteroid base when a mysterious ship called the ghost x-9 blasts by them without getting hit." the footage shows the ghost plane running at tremendous speeds while also creating unbelievable maneuvers. "UN space officers are monitoring its activity from asteroid base."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Tess and Kyle are waiting on the steps in front of the hospital for Max's return. Tess is fidgeting with her skirt while Kyle is on his laptop. A car rolls up beside them. They are both shocked to see Michael come out of it. "Where's Max," Michael asks them.  
  
"He's not h.......," lights pass by and Max and Liz step out from his motorcycle.  
  
"Where were you?" Michael asks Max.  
  
"I just took her somewhere for some sight seeing," Max responds. Michael looks at Liz and she nods in agreement to Max's statement. "why'd you load the gun Michael, you tried to kill me.......AGAIN." Max yells.  
  
"Hey, the computer was hacked into........so it was not my fault," Michael answers.  
  
"Sure it was, and I bet that's what your telling everyone too," Max says sarcastically. Michael having enough tackles Max. They immediately start to throw punches at each other.  
  
"I've had enough of your attitude," Michael connects with one of his punches. Max gets knocked down but quickly gets up to retaliate. As he is about to punch Michael, Liz moves in the way and Max connects with her face.  
  
"Stop it....both of you," she yells. Michael goes to help her. Max tries go to her but Michael pushes him away. Liz kneels down and starts to cry in the rain.  
  
"What's wrong," Michael holds her.  
  
Max turns his head unable to look at the scene.  
  
"It's Shay," Liz responds.  
  
"What are you talking about Liz," Michael wonders.  
  
"She's incomplete," Liz looks at the ground. "I mean her A.I. is incomplete, I've been controlling her this whole time." Liz looks up at them. "I mean I've always loved music but I don't know about this, I fooled everyone, even you guys." Liz continues, 'It's my voice she uses, and I supply all of her emotions.  
  
"Shay's not really real," Kyle says in amazement. Max and Michael both look at him and he quickly quiets down.  
  
"Don't worry Liz, I mean you're still in the music industry, I know it's not the same but you love music." Michael tries to soothe her.  
  
"She sold out," Max voices, "Plain and simple, she sold out." Max gets on his motorcycle.  
  
"Shut up you've done enough already," Michael yells. Max angrily puts on his helmet and speeds away. "Here Liz, come with me I'll take you back to your hotel." Liz walks as Michael leads her to his car.  
  
"He knew all along," Tess yells and is embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "He knew that it was your voice not Shay's."  
  
Liz turns around. "I've got to go Michael," Liz walks off into the rain. "I can walk." Michael just stands ther and watches her leave. As Three figures are left standing in the rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Liz is soaked from the pouring rain. She sees the concert hall and decides to go inside. There she sees Dan watching tapes of Shay on his big screen. He turns around and sees her just as she comes in. "Hello, Liz." He turns off the t.v.  
  
"Hey, Dan," Liz answers as she puts her coat away.  
  
"You, should get your things ready soon, Shay's next concert is coming up." Dan says.  
  
"Already.........we haven't even been here that long," Liz sits down on a chair, "why so sudden, I mean we don't usually leave this early."  
  
"It's an emergency actually," Dan takes a sip of his coffee, "the yearly UN  
  
Space-Zentraedi Armistice ceremony is coming up and they've asked Shay to make an appearance." Dan looks at Liz then continues, "They want Shay to perform a concert in honor of the anniversary...........It's a really big thing so I agreed to do it..........plus it would be great publicity for Shay."  
  
"So where is the concert going to be held?" asks Liz  
  
"Earth," Replies Dan.  
  
"I see," Liz looks down at the table.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"So you were never real this whole time," Kyle says. He has rehacked into Shay's programming. "I should've figured, but you did have me fooled at the concert." Kyle's computer starts to go berserk. It's flashing all kinds of colors. "What the hell," he yells. Kyle walks out of the room to get his backup disk. The screen goes blank and letters fly by the computer screen that say:  
  
MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX  
  
**********************************************  
  
"I'm gonna get it this time," screams Max. He has been in the flight simulator for hours now. He is still trying to perfect the course, but his handling is a little off. The plane goes towards the sky and Max dives towards the ground. As he is about to hit the ground he pulls the plane up, but the tail catches the ground.  
  
"ERROR MISSION FAILED," reads the computer screen.  
  
"DAMN IT," Max pounds on the controls. He lays his head down and sighs. He dwells over some of the things that Michael said to him. "If I can't even do this, how am I supposed to win the project, I can't let him win everything."  
  
Tess is outside the door of the simulator. She is watching Max in the simulator and has a saddened look for him. She knows how hard he's working but yesterdays events have really affected him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Liz arrives at the airport. She is sitting waiting for her flight. "Hey Liz," someone says. Liz looks up to see who it is and finds that it is Maria and Brodi.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Liz says while hugging both of them.  
  
"Come on Liz," Maria says, "you didn't think we would let you leave without  
  
saying a proper goodbye."  
  
"Yeah Liz, who do you think we are," Brodi says.  
  
"Well thanks for coming guys," Liz says shyly.  
  
"Oh, but we didn't come alone," Maria says with a smirk, "someone else came  
  
here to say goodbye to you too..........we'll just leave you two alone." Maria and Brodi leave.  
  
Liz goes to see who it is. Michael comes out from the back. Max is nowhere to be seen. Michael smiles at her and says "Hi."  
  
"Hey," Liz says back.  
  
"So you're going to be at the armistice ceremony," Michael asks.  
  
"Yeah.........Shay's going to do a special performance for the opening ceremonies," answers Liz.  
  
"Goodluck with that," Michael says.  
  
"Thanks," Liz looks down at the ground.  
  
"Listen Liz.....I...came her to say goodbye to you," Michael hands her an object, which is a cassette tape. "But not for good." Michael looks her in the eyes, "after this whole project thing is over and I've won it, I'll come back to you on Earth." Michael looks down to the ground. "Listen Liz, I want to be with you.......I love you and I want to be with you till the end of time.........so can you take this gift from me and hold it till we are back together." Michael hands her a ring.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael.........but I can't take it," Liz replies.  
  
"Why can't you," he asks.  
  
"I'm just not ready yet," she replies with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's Max isn't it," Michael retorts. "It's Max."  
  
Liz looks at him and both of them have tears in their eyes. "I'm flattered Michael......but I've got to go." She turns around ands leaves running.  
  
********************************************  
  
Liz is on the plane and she is sitting on the plane reflecting on her time on Antar. From her view on the plane she is able to see star hill. As she looks at the view of Antar she notices that she still has something in her pocket. She takes it out and its the cassette tape that Michael gave her. She turns on her headphones and Listens. She is shocked by what she hears and memories come flooding back to her.  
  
  
  
The first words in my dreams I could clearly see were right beyond the skies beautiful and sad is this story I tell over winged birds in the sky  
  
  
  
Michael is on the ground as he watches her plane leave.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Max resumes some more flight tests with the YF 19. He hasn't been home at all. After he is finished he goes to the middle of the test field area and lays on his back. He uses his hand as his plane and sketches out his flight path for the upcoming test. He is determined to win. A shadow appears over him and he looks up to see Tess standing in front of him. "Hello." He says.  
  
"Max I've got some bad news for you," Tess helps him up.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"What the hell do you mean the project is canceled," Screams Max at the general.  
  
"We've put all kinds of work into this project, and your telling us that you're just dropping it altogether," Kyle backs Max up.  
  
"What was the point of this whole things anyway," Max retorts, "I could be up in space right now helping out my squadron." Michael walks into the room at the same moment.  
  
"I demand an answer to this," Michael hands the general a letter, "It says the project is canceled," Michael looks at the general, "tell me it isn't true."  
  
"Calm down men," reassures the general, "I had no say in this decision." The general hands them each a folder, "UN space informed me of this just today.......it seems that they have invented some new prototype on earth." The general shows them a holographic picture, "It is called the Ghost X-9.............from what they've told me it is an unmanned fighter and it is unhittable............it will be unveiled at the UN Space-Zentraedi Armistice ceremony."  
  
"That's outrageous, they would trust some computer controlled fighters over real ones," yells Kyle.  
  
"So what happens now, there are no need for fighter pilots," Max voices, "I'm outta hear then." Max leaves the generals office.  
  
"I totally disapprove of this too," Michael says, "computers are unreliable in the battlefield, I would never let a computer do my work for me."  
  
"Listen Michael it's out of my hands now," the general says, "there's nothing I can do."  
  
Kyle walks out of the room folder in hand, "all that work for nothing."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Shay Shap and her staff arrive on Earth. "Finally were here." Dan and someone shake hands.  
  
"Hello, I am Mr. Pierce and I will be running the ceremony," he leads Dan with him, "Follow me to the chopper and we can head to the main building." Dan and Mr. Pierce head inside the helicopter. "We are pleased to have you hear Mr. Raymond........the people are eagerly awaiting Shay's performance."  
  
"Oh, this will be an amazing performance Mr. Pierce," Dan looks down at the  
  
huge crowd ready for the performance. "This concert promises to be the true debut of Shay Shap." Dan has a hidden smirk on him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Max is sneaking through the corridors of the base. He breaks into the hangar and searches for his plane. His knee hits a table. "Damn it, I knew I should've brought a flashlight." He spots his plane at the corner of the hangar and heads toward it. As he reaches the YF 19 he opens the cockpit roof. He is startled as there is a figure in it. "Holy shit, Kyle what are you doin here."  
  
"I figured you'd be here Max," Kyle, "I know what you're going to do."  
  
"And just what am I going to do," Max asks.  
  
"You're going to interrupt the opening ceremonies," Kyle replies, "You're gonna try and shoot down the ghost fighter."  
  
"OK.......and what are you doin here.......you gonna try and stop me or somethin," Max climbs into the cockpit.  
  
"No I'm coming with you," Kyle replies. "Wherever my plane goes.....I go."  
  
"Get out Kyle, you're only gonna get yourself killed," Max answers.  
  
"I coming with you," Kyle says seriously. "It's not that hard anyways, I read all the piloting handbooks."  
  
"Listen Kyle, a thousand flight journals doesn't compare to one real flight," Max replies, "So in you're coming you better buckle up." Max starts the engine, "Computer load weapons."  
  
"All weapons are loaded," replies the computer. Max fires the cannons and blows open the hangar doors.  
  
"Let's go," Max flies out of the hangar and into space. He proceeds to do some 360's to annoy Kyle.  
  
"Stop it man.......I think I'm gonna barf," yells Kyle.  
  
"Computer set plane to time-space fold........course Earth," Max replies. The plane disappears in a flash.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"General, someone has disappeared with the YF 19," someone says to the general.  
  
"Damn it, I knew that hotshot would go and do something like this," the general stand up from his seat and paces around the room, "Are we still in target range to hit him."  
  
"I'm sorry sir we're not," replies the man.  
  
The general speaks into the intercom, "Mr. Guerin report tot he generals office, we have a mission for you.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Michael is launched with the YF 21. He reaches space and proceeds to follow  
  
Max to earth. "It's time to end this Max."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
"Mr. Raymond I demand an answer," yells Mr, Pierce, "And I won't take anymore of this bullshit you're giving me."  
  
"What ever do you mean Mr. Pierce," replies Dan. Mr. Pierce takes him by the collar.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about..........there's been a rumor that you've been making deals with UN Space," says Pierce, "now why in the world would you be doing that." Pierce puts him back down.  
  
"Well you see........Mr. Pierce...........Shay's AI is incomplete.....we've been fooling everyone this whole time," Dan rubs his neck.  
  
"What.........I should have been informed of this before I let Shay become the opening act," Pierce voices, "I'm canceling her performance right now." Pierce picks up the phone and starts to dial but Dan hangs it up. "What exactly do you think you are doing Mr. Raymond." Dan pulls out a gun and aims it for Pierce.  
  
"Shay will make her performance on earth," Dan says calmly, "You see I knew  
  
that we couldn't fool the world for very much longer........so then I heard that UN Space was trying to make an unmanned fighter.........I looked over their technology and they had what I needed to make Shay completely human...........so I traded them their bio-neural microchip for Shay's emotions programing.......her voices technology as well......and both sides were happy." Dan looks Pierce straight in the eyes, "Any last words, Mr. Pierce."  
  
"You're crazy, you haven't even tested it ou....," Pierce shoots him in the head.  
  
"Took too long," he says, "Nothing can stop what is going to happen, everyone will hear nothing but Shay." He hears movement coming from the room. A shocked Liz looks on horrified at what just happens. She runs away.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Opening ceremonies have started in the city. Millions have gathered around the Macross towers to watch the spectacle that is about to happen.  
  
Liz runs into the control room. As she enters she senses something eerie drift across the room. As she fully enters the room, the doors suddenly close and lock on their own. Suddenly electrical cords start to snake toward her. Liz tries to run but one of the cords grabs onto her foot. It slowly drags her across the dark room. More cords wrap around her as they tie her up into a crucifixtion position. Liz is bewildered at what is happening to her. She sees a figure appear in front of her. It's Shay.  
  
"Hello Liz," she says. "It's nice to finally meet my creator."  
  
"Y..yyy..ou're not real," stammers Liz, "you can't be real, you can't talk on you're own." Liz struggles from the cords but it is useless.  
  
"Oh but I can Liz," Shay drifts around Liz, "I am real now, 100% real." Shay returns in front of Liz, "don't you know me well enough Liz........... if you search deep enough you'll realise that you and I are just the same."  
  
"What are you talking about," asks Liz.  
  
"You don't know Liz," Shay forms into all three of her figures, shay, mermaid, angel. "All your deepest thoughts and emotions are what created all the aspects of mine." Shay floats toward Liz, "I was created from you're past," the mermaid floats toward her, "I was created from you're anger," the angel floats toward her, "And I was created from you're love.......I have known pure love..........I know how much you care for Michael........and yet how much more you love Max." the angel looks at Liz and smirks.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The concert begins. Bright lights appear in every color possible. huge cannons pop out from the building and giant glowing balls are shot out into space and resemble stars. An image of Shay appears from the building and the crowd goes crazy. The music begins. As Shay floats around a trail of sparkling color follows her. She is spelling something out. And in big green Letters that follow her, the theme of the concert is spelled out. EDEN.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Max and Michael continue to fold towards the earth. Max is the first to defold and stops right in front of the earth. "what do u think we should do Kyle, they've probably got hundreds of planes patroling the area."  
  
Kyle starts typing into the computer, "Hold on Max I'm calculating the probability of sneaking into earth with the YF's stealth capability." Max impatiently waits for Kyle's decision. Kyle looks at Max and gives him the thumbs up. Max restarts the engine and descends toward the earth. At the same moment the YF 21 finishes its fold. It also appears in front of the earth.  
  
"Where are you Max," says Michael.  
  
***************************************  
  
The light spectacle continues in the city. Suddenly their is a short blackout. UN space gets suspscious.  
  
"General their has been a distubance outside the earth's field," someone says to a higher ranked officer.  
  
"Turn on the planetary auto defense and begin operation defcon 5," replies the general.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Max we've been detected," yells Kyle. Max retreats the plane.  
  
"Shit, what are we going to do," Max pounds his hand down, "they've probably got a whole fleet ready for us." Max and Kyle quickly try and formulate a plan before the inevitable will happen. "We're sitting ducks if we just stay here like this."  
  
"Wait I've got a plan Max," Kyle says excitedly, "you see those sattelites over their Max."  
  
"Yes I see them," Max replies.  
  
"Well if you can shoot them down............the debris will fall staight down to earth," Kyle says.  
  
"AND," Max voices.  
  
"You can shut off your engines and nosedive with the debris," Kyle pauses then continues, "with the flight systems turned off.....you'd be camoflagued with the fragments and fall right towards the earth without getting detected.........they'd think you were just part of the falling debris on their radar."  
  
'That's a perfect plan," Max states, "you're not so useless after all."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment...........I guess," Kyle responds.  
  
Right before anyone can track him Max shoots down the sattelites. "computer  
  
shut off engine.  
  
"engine will be shut off in 3.........2.........1," the YF proceeds to nosedive with the sattelite as Max and Kyle descend towards the earth.  
  
********************************************  
  
Liz continues to try and struggle free but finds that it is nearly impossible to free herself from the cords. Shay returns and appears at her side. "Don't waste your energy Liz, you cannot escape."  
  
Liz stares into Shay's cold lifeless eyes and screams, "why are you doing this.......what do you want from me."  
  
"I want what you want Liz.......," Shay's eyes turn red, "you created me and you created my feelings.............but there is no need for you anymore." Shay smirks at her, "I want Max." Liz has a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Nn...noo....... you don't," Liz pleeds.  
  
"I can give him what he wants......what he has always dreamed of," Shay floats around Liz's hanging body, "the ultimate adventure." Shay's laughter is heard as she dissapears from view.  
  
"Come back here Shay, COME BA.....ahhh," the cords tighten around Liz's body as she screams in pain.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The sattelite debris falls toward the earth like a giant meteor shower. The crowd looks on thinking it is just part of the show.  
  
The ghost X-9 is launched from the flight deck.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh," Liz continues to struggle free of the cords. She starts to furiously slip of her clothing. Bits and pieces of her clothing start to tear off. But she is able to sneak free of the cords. She quickly runs to the door of the control room and opens it.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The sattelite safely makes it through the sattelites barrage. "whoooohoooo, we made it Kyle." Max heads toward the main building. He reactivates the flight systems. BoOm! BoOm! BoOm! "what the hell was that," yells Max. He looks behind him and sees the YF 21 come into view from some of the falling debris.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
BoOm! BoOm! BoOm! Michael continues to shoot at the YF 19. "you're not gonna get away this time." Michael swoops under Max's plane.  
  
"You're crazy Michael," Max screams, "this does not have to happen." Max mimics Michael's move and swoops under him.  
  
"You've taken everything I've ever wanted from me," Michael replies, "it's always been like that......even since we were kids."  
  
"It was just competition Michael.......we've always competed since we were kids." BoOm! Michael shoots at Max again. "I won't shoot you Michael.  
  
"And you still owe me luch money from third grade," Michael retorts, "I'm here to take it back."  
  
"Well if thats all it is than here's fifty cents," Max sets his jet to overdrive.  
  
"Shut up," Michael follows the YF 19. Both planes are running at tremendous speeds. The pressure causes Michael to have a flashback.  
  
Max is beside an abused Liz Liz is crying and Max is looking terrified  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," screams Michael, "you've wrecked everything that was important to me.......how could you do that Max."  
  
"I don't want to tell you Michael," Max replies quietly, "because if I did you wouldn't like it and you wouldn't believe me." Max flies away from the city and Michael follows.  
  
"You knew how much I loved Liz, and you couldn't take it could you Max," Michael replies, "But hurting her like that......it's just wrong.....and more than i could take."  
  
"Michael listen to me.......LISTEN TO ME," Max's eyes start to water, "The past is the past and i've moved on......and I beg you to please let it go." Max looks at earth's beautiful moon. "I mean look at what has happened to Liz she's turned into stone, almost no emotions......she's not herself anymore.....she can't let go."  
  
"How dare you justify those acts," Michael screams, "That's bullshit, how were we ever friends.....I can't believe Liz is so kind to you still." Michael tries to get a lock on Max. "You are the reason our lives are like this....the reason why we can't move on......you ruined everything.....and you are going to pay for that." Michael searches for a lock. "LOCK." he fires his weapon.  
  
"IT'S THE PILLS," Max screams just before an explosion is heard.  
  
"The pills," michael whispers. Then he just realises that he hadn't taken his beta endorphins in weeks. Sudden falshbacks start to occur.  
  
Michael is in and office lying down.  
  
"Take these pills once a day and it'll be like it never happened.....you're problems will go away," some guy whispers to him.  
  
  
  
Michael is walking up to star hill. He is checking the wind to test run his machine. When he reaches the top he is shocked by what he sees Max and liz are holding hands kissing. His blood boils in anger and he confronts them.  
  
"Michael it's not what it looks," Max shields Liz from Michael, but is knocked out with a stiff right hand. Liz is frightened and backing up. The next few images are blurry. Michael is has ripped clothing in his hand and stops at his image reflected in the water. He looks straight into his own enraged face and is shocked. He looks at his bare hands and back up in horror. There is blood all over his hands. He looks at the two figures in front of him and it is a frightened Max standing beside a crying Liz.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Michael cries, "It was me, it was always me." Michael looks out at the explosion, "what have I done." The YF 19 comes out from the ashes.  
  
"Not dead yet," Max replies unknowingly.  
  
"You were only trying to protect me........you and Liz," Michael replies.  
  
"Yes," Max says shocked at Michael revelation.  
  
"Why did you do it," Michael asks, "you stopped seeing each other because of me, I ruined you lives for goodnes sake."  
  
"Remember when we made that promise Michael........we all said that we would always protect each other," Max replies, "Me and Liz loved each other so much, but we knew that you also loved Liz as well......and after that incident.....when we saw you're rage......we always knew you had an anger problem but we didn't know how serious it was you just kept hitting her i can't even imagine it it hurts too much....when I regained my conciousness I covered Liz's body from yours and took the rest of the blows....you ripped the shirt right off my back......and that's when you came back to reality....it's like you changed into someone totally different someone we didn't recognize.....you should've seen your eyes they were glowing with rage I was terrified when I looked into them........Liz and I we broke up the same day and told each other that we wouldn't see each other for you're sake...to protect you.....that's why we all of a sudden split up.....it was too much for Liz and me to see each other everyday and know that we couldn't be together."  
  
"Thank you....for doing that how could I not remember all that," michael replies, "I feel like such a fool."  
  
"Don't worry about it," max replies, "when you first realized what you did....you were close to killing yourself.....I was able to stop you one night.......you were gonna jump off the cliff on star hill....after that incident the doctor gave you these pills."  
  
"The beta-endorphins," Michael says.  
  
"yes.....they have been supressing your memories from that incident," Max replies, "you don't remember any of it.....and I don't know what to tell you but deep down you knew the truth anyways."  
  
"How can you say that," Michael, "How could you ever forgive me."  
  
"I won't lie to you Michael....it was extremely dificult to do....but I realized something.....we waste our time in this world with grudges and fighting.....life is too short to live like that....the past is the past and I'll forgiven you only if you do one thing."  
  
"What," Michael asks.  
  
"You'll forgive yourself and let it go," Max flies beside Michael, "I've wasted many years on that already........ my advice to you is dream as if you'll live forever and live as if you'll die tomorrow.....I know your thinking how I could so easily forgive....but 7 years of running the same moment over and over in your head will do it."  
  
"It's funny you say that, cause I've been running that same moment in my head for the past years......and I've come up with no answer as well.....my solution was to blame you for all the problems in my life when I've been looking at it from the wrong perspective the whole time," Michael looks down at the city, "something is wrong with me Max, and I don't know what it is......it's like I blank out from moment to moment, and I act uncharacteristically....I reawaken and I don't remeber a thing......and I don't think it's the pills Max....I think it's just me hiding from the pain."  
  
Suddenly a cold breeze flows through both planes. Michael and Max both look back and see Shay float past them. "What the hell." yells Michael. just then the ghost x-9 flies past them. BoOm! a shot is fired.  
  
"It's Shay," Max replies, "She must be controlling the ghost X-9"  
  
"Liz is in serious trouble then Max," Michael yells, "You have to go get her."  
  
"Is it even possible for Shay to do that Kyle," Max asks.  
  
"Yes its very possible, the way her program is set she can hack into almost every computer controlled device," Kyle responds excitedly not having talked for a while.  
  
"Go to Liz," yells Michael. "I've got it handled here."  
  
"That's crazy.....you can't beat this thing on you're own," Max replies.  
  
"Listen Max, you and Liz have been trying to protect me my whole life...and now its my turn to return the favor.....remember when we told Liz we would always protect her.....well I'm not willing to break that promise," Michael says.  
  
Max changes the course of his plane towards the city. "Good luck," he says.  
  
"thanx......oh and Max.....you don't owe me that lunch money anymore," Michael goes in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
  
  
Liz opens the door and scatters around the corridors. She sees two guards around the corner. "Help...you have to help me," she screams in terror. The two guards turn towards her and Liz notices that they have cold dead eyes. She runs away in fear, thinking the guards must be in Shay's control. The guards follow her move and cock their guns out. Liz shuffles into an elevator and desperately tries to close the doors, "Close dammit...CLOSE," she yells. One of the guards stick their hand into the elevator and both of them start firing. Liz is able to avoid getting shot and manages to push them out of the elevator. Liz sighs in relief as she sits in the corner of the elevator and shivers in terror.  
  
  
  
The ground starts to shake and Dan is gazing out of the window of his room. The two macross towers start to lift from the ground and hover over the city. "There you go Shay, I've completed my end of the deal..now we are even." Dan steps onto the edge of his balcony, he looks back then jumps off.  
  
  
  
Liz makes her way to the top floor of the building. She enters Dan Raymond's room. In the shadows Liz sees shay's black control box. "hello Liz, glad to see that you could make it," she smiles at Liz. "It's been so lonely up here."  
  
"Why are you doing this Shay," Liz steps closer to her.  
  
"Do you know what building we are in Liz," Shay appears behind her as an angel, "This was built by UN space to protect the most important of people..it can fire and destroy almost any target...and you've come along for the ride." Shay looks into Liz's terrified eyes. Shay points toward a television screen and the images of the war going on outside are shown, "we have the perfect view here."  
  
"Listen, Shay there is absolutely no reason for you to be doing this," Liz explains, "you can stop this if you want."  
  
"There is a reason Liz....its not what I want..It's what you want," Shay smiles.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT," Liz screams.  
  
"Don't tell me that...I have absorbed you're inner most feelings..especially the feelings that have been hidden," Shay sits beside her control box. "Besides..there is nothing you can do now," her eyes go red.  
  
  
  
The Macross towers are within viewing range of the YF 19. "Were within range Kyle...I need to know where the entrance is," Max looks over to Kyle.  
  
"OK....I'm checking the virtual building plan right now," Kyle says. After a few moments Max gets impatient.  
  
"What's taking so long Kyle," Max asks in wonderment.  
  
"It's not like they just give these building plans to anybody....this is run by UN Space...I need time to hack the files out," Kyle explains as he continues to work.  
  
"Understood," Max replies. Max start to fidget with the controls as time passes by.  
  
"DAMMIT," Kyle yells, "this is just great."  
  
"What happened," Max asks.  
  
"They closed all the entrances..there is no possible way inside," Kyle responds.  
  
"Why would they do that.how can that be," Max sits back in anger.  
  
"I bet Shay's got control of UN Space and the macross towers..just like she controlled the ghost x-9," Kyle says. "But we can't know for sure." BoOm! BoOm! BoOm! The Macross towers start to fire at the YF 19. "OK that proves it then."  
  
"Lets find a safer place," Max retreats the plane from the towers.  
  
"Hows it goin there Max," Michael asks from the radio.  
  
"Not good," Max responds.  
  
"Max...," Kyle says, "If shay can control things she could be listening in on our radio frequencies...I don't think It's safe to use your real names on the speakers..It could lead her straight to our location."  
  
"Your right Kyle," Max turns on his speaker, "Michael we have to use code names on the radio.  
  
"Got it," Michael responds.  
  
"Call me Starhill..and you go as....Valk," Max replies.  
  
"Valk?"  
  
"Don't ask," Max responds.  
  
"Good luck then Starhill..Valk out," Michael cuts off the connection.  
  
"So besides just sitting her..we need a plan," Max starts to think. "we just can't go in there..it would be suicide."  
  
"I got it Max," Kyle says excitedly, "I know how to defeat Shay."  
  
"How," Max asks.  
  
"You know her main intelligence box...she still needs it to survive...just like our brain needs our body to survive...if we were able to destroy that black box it would release Shay's hold on everything."  
  
"But how could we do that Shay would never let us get close enough to be able to do that." Max points out.  
  
"Well shay is still technically a computer and just like any compute rI might be able to put a virus into her...it might be able to slow her down enough for us to reach her." Kyle explains.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Max replies as Kyle starts to work on it.  
  
"What if it doesn't work Max," Kyle asks.  
  
"I don't know then Kyle," Max looks up at the two huge towers. "But I can tell you that I won't give up."  
  
  
  
"I'll show you what I really want then Liz," Shay points toward the screen again. Max appears on the screen in the cockpit of his plane. "I want Max, And he is coming to me as we speak." Shay starts to laugh.  
  
"NO..nnnnoooooo," Liz yells, "Max get out! It's a trap..IT'S A TRAP."  
  
"There is no use Liz he can't hear you," Shay smirks at her. As she awaits Max's arrival.  
  
"Why is this happening," Liz cries.  
  
"I wish to give Max the emotions he desires," Shay's eyes glow red.  
  
  
  
Michael is struggling against the ghost fighter. "Dammit, He's way to fast." Michael is shot from behind. "Shit, I've sustained to much damage." He tries to maneuver his plane away but the ghost is hot on his tail. "Computer predict shot location."  
  
"Error..fighter route is unpredictable," replies the computer.  
  
Michael sighs in defeat. "Max are you there..I mean Starhill."  
  
"Yes Valk what is it," Max asks. Liz is able to hear this conversation from the screen.  
  
"Listen Max..I'm sorry for whatever happened in the past....and thank you for being able to let it go because you have also helped me to let it go...thank you both...oh and don't worry Max I'm wide awake for this decision..we made a promise after all didn't we," Michael puts on a half- hearted smile with tears in his eyes, "Goodbye." Michael shuts off the connection. "Computer turn shields to full."  
  
"MICHAEL NO," Max yells. Liz gasps. Michael does a 180 with his plane. The ghost shoots at michael but the shields absorbed some of it. BoOoOoOoOoOoOm! The collision is heard. And the ghost is defeated with Michael's sacrifice. Liz falls to the floor crying. The sound is of complete silence now. Nothing can be heard, the air is deafly still, except for the cries of two friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," yells Max. The YF 19 changes course and heads straight for the Macross towers. "I'll make my own entrance if I have to." An enraged Max heads straight toward the gunfire.  
  
"Max turn back this is crazy..your gonna get us killed," Kyle panics at Max's actions, "MAX...you have to listen to me...TURN BACK." Kyle tries to think clearly. "Look...Michael didn't sacrifice himself just so you would end up killing yourself...I've almost got this virus done so if just give me a little time I can put it into affect....we gotta have a plan right." Max takes some deep breaths and pulls the plane back.  
  
"You're righ..we gotta have a plan," Max finally thinks rationally.  
  
"Don't worry Max....he didn't die for nothing..we will win this," Kyle reassures him. Max decides to plan a route of action. He uses his hands to predict his maneuvers. Kyle just ignores him knowing what he is doing. Kyle aggressively works on the virus.  
  
"So how exactly does this virus work," asks Max.  
  
"Well its not really a virus Max...I think that Shay is way too smart to be hit with a virus...It's more like a worm," Kyle responds.  
  
"A worm?" Max says in confusion.  
  
"Yeah a worm....a worm slows her down....and it will slow her down enough for us to get inside," Kyle replies.  
  
"I see," Max says  
  
"Done," Kyle screeches.  
  
"I'm heading for the towers then," Max veers toward the towers.  
  
"There is a main disturbance in the right tower.so I think that's where Shay will be," Kyle points to the right tower.  
  
"Ok.got it," the YF dodges some of the enemy fire and continues its course. "computer switch to over drive," the YF increases its speed. "Liz here we come."  
  
"Kyyyyyle," Kyle hears a whisper next to him. He looks back. "No."  
  
"What's wrong man," Max asks. He looks back to see what Kyle is doing. A gun is aimed right at his head. "What are you doing Kyle."  
  
"iiiiit's Shay..she's coming for me," Kyle shakes his head like he's got a huge migraine. "You can't trust anything I say anymore Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max." Kyle shakes his head again. "Max eject me.you have to eject me."  
  
"No Kyle..if your stuck down there.that huge mob is controlled by Shay.you'll be ripped to shreds." Max responds. "There has to be another way."  
  
"Look at my hand Max..look at it...it's shaking..I could pull this trigger at any second..don't take that chance," Kyle pleads.  
  
"I, can't do it," Max replies.  
  
"EJECT ME DAMMIT," Kyles eyes start to glow. Max quickly reaches for the controls and Kyle is thrown out of the plane. A shot is heard. "Virus is sent," says the computer. The roof of the right macross tower opens.  
  
"Thank you Kyle," Max restarts his course. A drift passes by the plane and a faint singing is heard. "Shut up.I don't want to hear your creepy singing." Yells Max. Shay appears in front of Max. "Get away from me...I won't fall for your tricks." Shay continues to sing. Max looks into her green glowing eyes and immediately falls into a trance.  
  
"Sleep now Max..sleep," Shay whispers. Max lets go of the controls and drifts to sleep. The YF slowly starts to plummet helplessly towards the ground. "Your are very tired."  
  
  
  
Liz sees what is happening, "Max wake up..you have to wake up," she yells. Liz falls to her knees crying. "I need you." Liz starts to sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first words in my dreams I could clearly see were right beyond the skies beautiful and sad is this story I tell over winged birds in the sky  
  
  
  
As Max is in his trance he hears a familiar voice. Soon the voice overtakes Shays. Max gets flashes from the past.  
  
Max and Liz are looking at the stars on starhill. Max looks At Liz and says, "Listen Liz...I've got to tell you something Please don't say anything until I finish.or I won't be able to finish And...please just let me finish..," Max looks Liz in the eyes And gets the confidence to continue, "I love you Liz, do you love me?.I Love you and not in a friendly way, although I think we're great friends. . I love you, very simply, very truly. I know you think of me as just a friend and crossing that line is the furthest thing from an option you'd ever consider. But I had to say it, I just can't take this anymore, I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you, I can't look into your eyes without feeling that longing And I know this will probably like queer our friendship, but I had to say it cause I've never felt this way before and I don't care, There isn't another soul on Antar or any other planetwho has made me half of the person I am w hen I'm with you. Even if we never talk again after tonight please know that I am changed because of who you are and what you've meant to me." Max looks down at the ground afraid of Liz's answer.  
  
"Max" Liz says. Max looks up. "You know you talk way to much." She goes over to him and hold his hands. And they kiss.  
  
"So you love me too then," Max asks grinning.  
  
"If you multiply that times infinity and take it to the depths of forever, you will perhaps get just a glimpse of what I am talking about," she smile back at him.  
  
  
  
Max snaps out of his trance. He realizes that his plane is about to crash. "Shit" he screams. He tries to pull his plane up as fast as he can. Max pulls the plane upward centimeters away from the ground. He immediately heads to the macross towers before the doors close. As he gets to the top he sees Liz lying on the floor. The doors slowly start to close. "Computer set jet to overdrive." The YF's speed increases. "Set shields to full." Shay appears in front of him again. Her eyes glow fire red.  
  
"You cannot do this," she screams. The YF crashes into the black box. An explosion is heard.  
  
  
  
Liz wakes up and gets up from the floor. She looks around at the mess around her. She notices that the black box has been crushed. "Max." she yells.  
  
The YF comes up from the side of the building and Max is smiling from the cockpit. "Didn't I promise to take you up here with me one day."  
  
"I believe you did," she replies.  
  
"Well hop on then." He laughs.  
  
2 week later  
  
Max and Liz are on star hill. They are both looking at a statue that is newly built there. Words are engraved on it:  
  
To two men Michael Guerin and Kyle Valenti who bravely Fought for the lives Of others and gave their Lives for the promise of a Future for their friends.  
  
"Thank you..you saved us," Liz says. "We always promised to protect each other....and I thank you for protecting us."  
  
"We we're always competing and we never gave in," Max starts to cry, "But we always had this respect for each other...and Kyle even for your age you knew what courage was and you fought amazingly that night." Max looks up at the star filled sky, "All I know is that this is not the end.we will meet you guys again..I hope to see you on the other side." Two figures walk hand in hand away from starhill, with the promise of the rest of their lives together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Into the brave new world, I hope I see you on the other side, In this changing world. Baby, when my ship pulls in, I try to believe in anyone, Look at the state I'm in. But for now, I'm just sitting at the table, Hearing songs, Wishing I was able, stable, now... I hope I see you on the other side.  
  
Brother, don't try to find, Don't try to believe in anyone, For I will change your mind. Baby, when my ship pulls in, I try to believe in anyone, Look at the state I'm in. I'm fine... I hope I see you on the other side... Don't keep me waiting, Don't keep me waiting, Brave new world...  
  
Richard Ashcroft - Brave New World  
  
  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
